


All I want

by janjan_the_ninth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin got a cat, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nines had some shitty Christmas but gavin makes it better, Octopunk Advent, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sad Nines in the beginning, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, after they got together, kinda a 5+1 only that it's a 2+1, very fluffy and only a tiny bit of angst which is unusual for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: Nines has been awake for three years. Christmas was something he wanted to experience, as it was a very human tradition everyone told him he couldn't miss. It never work out in the beginning, leaving the newly deviated android left to his own devices. Then he met Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edeneatscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeneatscrow/gifts).



> This is a gift to Gavin -edeneatscrow- for the Cult Servers Secret Santa. The prompt was a double Christmas proposal for Reed900 and this is what came to my mind.  
> Thank you to [Talia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicophony/pseuds/sapphicophony) for being an amazing beta reader.  
> This fic also includes some of the prompts for the Octopunk Advent.

2038

In November of 2038, a few days after the Android revolution, Nines was activated by someone other than Cyberlife personnel. Markus, the revolution leader himself, woke him up and immediately gave him his freedom. No more tests, no more missions to fulfill.  
The next day he started working for the DPD, something Connor recommended he should do. Not particularly because he wanted to do it. No. He was barely a day old, with little direction on who he was, who he wanted to be, let alone having discovered an entirely new purpose. He didn't know what he wanted. He started working at the DPD because it was the only thing he knew how to do. It was something he could do. Something he was good at.  
Something he was built for, that was not hunting down and killing deviants. 

The revolution, while peaceful, wrought a tsunami of chaos in its wake. Many fled the city, but just as many stayed. Some of those still remaining sought to take back their city from the machines, causing a rise in android hate crimes. In the middle of it was the police, trying to keep the new form of life safe and to placate the people of Detroit.

It was a hectic couple of months in which Nines also had to learn to work with his gruff and bad tempered partner. Basically, the first two months of his life as a deviant were spent between working with an unwelcoming and occasionally hostile partner and being home alone. His apartment was also a recommendation of Connor's, but in his short time of being alive it held nothing much of importance. It was simply four walls that he spent a couple of hours in every other day. And before he knew it, Christmas celebrations were in full swing, and then it was a new year. 2039. Both days being something humans were fond of celebrating but Nines missed out on. He had too much work to do.

"There'll be a next time." The Lieutenant said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

His mind wandered over the work piling up on his desk, then to the Detective he was forced to work with, complaining about the workload and job stealing androids under his breath, and his empty apartment. 

Yes, he thought to himself hopefully, there will be a next time.

____________________________________________

2039

The beginning of 2039 didn’t seem much different than the few months he experienced in the previous year. There were copious amounts of work to do and androids were fighting for their rights, although this time it was not through a revolution but within an office, surrounded by politicians and ‘experts’. It was a slow process, but a process nonetheless. 

The caseload of android hate crime started to lessen. It was still higher than human related crimes, but it was significantly better than it was right after the revolution. The Officers and Detectives of the DPD could breathe a bit easier now, and so could Nines, even if he didn’t let it show. It was still something unusual for him, to show his emotions in plain sight. That was until he and Detective Reed got the case of an Android murder. Ripped apart in cold blood and left to die.

Nines couldn’t quite say what changed in his relationship with his partner that night, when they watched ‘I, Robot’ together, but something shifted. His relationship status with the private and sometimes aggressive Detective wasn’t tense anymore. As he left Gavins apartment that night, he watched as the relationship meter displayed on his HUD switched to neutral.

“Hey robocop, what are you grinning at?” Gavin asked, clearly annoyed by something. As he scanned the Detective it was obvious that he hadn’t had his regular amount of caffeine yet. 

“I’m just contemplating about what will make you explode first. The lack of caffeine currently in your bloodstream or the amount of paperwork that is piling up on your desk.”

“Har har, Nines. Very funny.” Was all he got from the Detective, who then shifted to begin working through the pile of files cluttering his desktop. Whereas this reply would have been spit at him with barely concealed rage a few weeks ago, it lacked all it’s usual bite. 

A notification interrupted Nines’ train of thoughts. As Gavin uttered his name, Nines, which he had given him only a week prior, his relationship with said Detective changed to friendly. If anyone would ask him if this was the reason why he started to bring the Detective his coffee, Nines would deny it. It’s purely to keep Gavin calm and productive.

What started as them not ripping off each other's head at the smallest disagreement quickly became something else, something more. The more time they spent together between cases, lunch breaks and far too much overtime, the more difficult it was to deny that there was something between them.

Nines really started to enjoy each moment they spent together, their friendly banter became just that, banter between friends, neither to hurt nor embarrass the other. It was something that was so them. 

Of course there were still some times in which they got on each other’s nerves. When he pushed too far and Gavin hid behind his walls again, hell-bent on not letting anyone in. What Gavin didn’t account for was the pure stubbornness of the RK-line. Nines was determined to see the Gavin behind those walls, to show him that he didn’t need to protect himself that much. To show him that he’d never let anything else hurt Gavin.

And then there was Ada. Forcing Nines into an interface and probing his software. When he heard what Gavin said to him at Cyberlife, it gave him the power to break through. Gavin had lowered his walls for him. Now he had to return to Gavin to make true to his promise of protecting Gavin. Now it was clear to him that Gavin loved him as much as he loved Gavin. 

When he heard Gavin’s ‘I hate you’ he couldn’t help himself anymore.  
“You love me.” He replied in the only way he could. He was so happy that Gavin was letting him in, that the moment was really happening. He replied in the only way that felt so them.

Before he knew it, it was Christmas again. Over the years he became more himself, more human. He got to experience love. It shouldn’t bother him that Gavin and himself had been part of an undercover mission over the course of December, which ended with a huge drug bust on the 27th. It shouldn’t bother him that he missed Christmas again. He already experienced so many human things. He was already starting to live his own life. 

Yet, after the excitement (and in Gavin’s case the adrenalin) simmered down, Nines looked at the calendar in their kitchen and all he could do was feel empty. This is ridiculous, thought Nines as he grabbed a mug of hot chocolate for Gavin along with his own mug of warm Thirium. Nines pushed his thoughts to the side, electing to enjoy his time off with his partner. He joined him on the couch. Gavin was wrapped up in, as he called it, ‘a blanket burrito’ with Espresso, the newest stray they adopted, kneading his thighs. The moment Nines sat down, the kitten jumped from his place on Gavins lap and into Nines’. He couldn’t hide his smile as Gavin muttered ‘traitor’ underneath his breath. Gavin gladly took the mug that Nines offered and started leaning against Nines’ shoulder. The feeling of emptiness was quickly forgotten by the swell of overwhelming love he felt for Gavin in that moment.

“What are we watching?” Nines asked as he settled down, leaning his head on Gavins.

“It’s only reruns of the same old garbage they bring every Christmas. This is some cheap Christmas romcom.” Gavin shrugged and then took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Damn, terminator, how are you able to make everything taste this amazing.”

“That’s the benefit of dating the most advanced prototype Cyberlife ever created.”

“Oh shut up.” The grin in Gavins voice was unmistakable.

“You love it though.”

“Yes I do, Mr. I always have to have the last word.”

“Takes one to know one, Detective.” Nines teased. Gavin only huffed as a reply and took another sip out of his mug. They settled into a comfortable silence and watched the movie.

After a while Nines broke the silence. “Do you feel sad that we couldn’t celebrate Christmas?”

“Huh?” Gavin replied. The human shifted his position so he was able to look at Nines. “What do you mean?”

“Thanks to our work load, followed immediately by an undercover mission, we were unable to partake in any Christmas related activity, nor were we able to decorate the apartment to give the illusion of a festive Christmas spirit. I’ve read it’s common practise to do so to feel the joy of the season.” As he explained, he took his mug back into his hands. He needed something to hold, to occupy his fidgety fingers.

He was met with silence. Nines saw how Gavin’s expression changed from content and curious to sad and resigned. “Nah, this doesn’t bother me. I never really had the means to celebrate Christmas… and after I did, I had no reason too.”

Nines could understand that. The way Gavin grew up certainly didn’t seem like an environment that would celebrate something bringing joy to others. They settled back into the couch and Nines thought the conversation was over. He got his answer after all.

“Does it bother you?” Gavin queried while looking straight ahead at the TV.

“I’m okay with it.”

“Come on, tin can. We both know that if it puts your circuits in a twist like this, it cannot mean you’re ‘okay with it’. So spit it out.”

“This… this is my second Christmas alive and I missed it again. In the very beginning I was told that this is something very human thing to do and with the uncertainty of my own deviancy it was something that I felt I had to experience to become truly alive. I now know that that’s not true and yet…”

“And yet you still feel like you’re missing out. That you can’t really belong without not having experienced it. Right?” Gavin said, continuing what Nines was unable to say himself, in the fear of it becoming true. “Yeah, yeah. Been there, done that. But there’s no right way, no check list you have to complete to belong or be completely human other than just being yourself.”

“I… thank you, Gavin.” Sometimes it still surprised him how perceptive Gavin can be and how his human knows exactly the right thing to say. He was brought out of his thoughts as Gavin started to wriggle free from his blanket prison, running to grab something out of his jacket by the front door and then dashing into the bedroom. Before Nines could inquire what Gavin was up to, he was coming back into the living room, holding a disgruntled cat in his arms. Poor Asshole was probably interrupted in the middle of his nap only to be carried around by the whims of one unpredictable Detective.

When Gavin reached the couch he held Asshole in Nines’ face. Up close he could see that Gavin put a small Christmas hat, which an elderly lady pressed into Gavin's hand as they left the DPD earlier that day, onto the cat’s head.

“Tadaaa, Christmas spirit.” Gavin singsang, obviously very proud of himself. As Nines looked at the cat that hung from Gavin’s arms to Gavin’s satisfied smirk, he couldn’t help but feel the love that bloomed in his chest. His ridiculous human.

He also couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as Asshole had clearly had enough and tried to pry himself free from Gavin’s arms with his claws. Gavin let go of Asshole with a hissed ‘Ouch’.  
“He is such a grinch. So much about christmas spirit. You didn’t have to live up to your name like this.” Gavin yelled after his cat and let himself fall back into his seat next to Nines. The jolting disturbed Espresso, who lifted his head with an annoyed ‘mrrw’ before curling back up in Nines lap. Seeing the coast was clear, Asshole returned and rolled up against Nines’ thigh on the opposite side to where Gavin sat.

“Seems to me like he is only living up to his name because you are giving him a reason to do so.” Nines replied while he started petting Asshole, who was now free of the Christmas hat.

“Oh no, he’s just buttering you up. He’ll wait for you to let your guard down and then he’ll attack his unassuming victim,” said Gavin. He crossed his arms as if it would bring on his point better. “Hey, you know what’s a classic Christmas movie? Die Hard.”

____________________________________________

2040

Another year arrived. His second year alive. A lot has changed over time. Android rights were widely accepted, leading to a new way of living for the deviants. There was still the occasional android hate crime happening, but no more than the crime rates against humans. Yet, as a Detective, he and his partner had to deal with those crimes next to their normal everyday work.

This was something that Nines was okay with. In the previous year he had found his purpose and he would do every possible thing to work on it. 

As Christmas arrived he thought he’d miss it again. Just like last year. Crime never stops. Yet when he looked at the rotations, he and Gavin had Christmas off. Which was very unusual considering only two pairs of detectives are allowed to have Christmas off.

“Yeah, don’t mention it. We have to take Anderson and Tin Can 2.0’s on call shifts for at least a week.”

“You willingly struck a deal with Hank and Connor to have Christmas off?”

“Yup” Gavin answered, popping the ‘p’. “You mentioned how you never had a Christmas before. Connor has been hoarding those holidays for two years. Now is your chance.”

His relationship with Gavin had developed so much in the past year. Down were all his walls and he actually let Nines in. And Nines did everything in his power to protect his Detective and show him how much he loved him. Nines loved this man so much that he planned on making him his. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gavin and share this with the whole world. 

The android bought a ring weeks ago. His plan was to pop the question on one of their days off, just the two of them, cozy and comfortable at home. They had talked about the topic of marriage before. It didn’t surprise him but it made his heart hurt that Gavin had never thought that marriage would be something for him. With a small voice Gavin added that he hadn’t thought that he’d ever marry someone, until Nines came along. That was the exact moment that he started to plan his proposal. Of course only after he kissed his human senseless.

They only had to work half a day on Christmas Eve. They were lucky they didn’t get assigned a new major case. So at 3pm they left the DPD, ready for two days off. When they got home, they started decorating the apartment and put up the Christmas tree. Gavin held Espresso in his arm and tried to teach the cat in a stern voice that the Christmas decorations were not for playing, ‘no matter how sparkly and inviting it looks’. As Gavin continued scolding the cat, Nines felt a deep sense of love for his boyfriend and their fur-babies spread throughout him. He was going to propose to Gavin and he was going to do it tomorrow.

Christmas arrived. They spent the whole day together doing classic Christmas activities. Baking cookies while listening to the top 20 Christmas songs of the 21st century. Both of them wore ridiculous Christmas sweaters, an early morning present from Gavin. “To complete the all ‘round Christmas experience.” Gavin’s sweater had a cat wearing a Christmas hat with the words ‘Meowy Christmas’ underneath, Nines’ had a Cyberman from a classic sci-fi show. Another show Gavin had ‘forced’ Nines to watch over the last year. After their baking was complete, they went to a small backyard Christmas market, bundled up in knitted hats and scarves. Nines was pretty sure that Gavin forgot his gloves on purpose so that he had an excuse to hold Nines’ hand. As if he needed an excuse to do that. They found themselves on a sleigh ride through the park looking at all the beautiful lights hanging in the trees before heading home. It was time to present his ‘gift’.

Nines stood next to the Christmas tree, looking out of the window. He watched the snow fall while fidgeting with the little box in his hands. After Gavin warmed up a bit, the human decided to join him.

“How do you like your first Christmas?” Gavin asked nonchalantly.

“It fits my expectations of it.”

“So you fucking like it.” 

“Yes I like it.” They stood there in silence for a while. Watching as the snow turned the city into a winter wonderland. “There is just one thing that’s missing to truly make it perfect.”

“Oh, and what’s that, dipshit?” Gavin asked, giving Nines a side glance as he turned to Gavin. He waited expectantly for Nines to mention what was missing. Quickly Nines shifted down to one knee, holding out the ring box. Before he could start his speech, Gavin interrupted him.

"No no no no no no no. Don't you fucking dare say a word. Just no! I'm doing this. I planned this. I’m going to make your first Christmas perfect so don’t you dare ruin it.” Gavin ranted, running his hands through his hair. “But of course the most advanced android ever made by Cyberlife has to barge in and steal my proposal. Unbelievable."

“Of course, I apologise for my unbelievable behaviour. Please proceed with your quest for the perfect first Christmas.” Nines teased, straightening up and ‘dusting’ off his clothes.

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin ran his hands through his hair a second time before stepping towards the Christmas tree and reaching into it, where the branches were the fullest. As he pulled back from the tree he held a small dark green ring box in his hand. Turning back to Nines he went down on one knee and opened the box. Gavin looked up at Nines so lovingly that it made his heart burst.

“Nines. I know I’m a mess. And for the longest of times I was a bitter, sad asshole. I clung so much to this persona, that it stopped me from living a life I thought I could never have. Then you came a long. Of course, in true Gavin fashion I was an asshole to you, trying to push this incredible android away, who was still experiencing the world as something new. But you stayed. You stayed with me through everything and with you figuring out how to be alive, you also taught me how to live again. There is so much I thought I wouldn’t experience, but with you by my side I could. You made me a better person. I love you. Will you be mine, tin can?” Gavin ended his proposal with a confident grin since he already knew his answer.

“Yes, I will. Now come up here and kiss me, meatbag.” Nines replied, before he started to smirk. “Of course only if you can actually reach me.”

A growled ‘you asshole’ could be heard over Nines’ laugh, as Gavin jumped to his feet to show his android that he can indeed reach him for a kiss. Nothing in the world would stop him from that. A fact that made Nines very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
